Fun, Lots of Fun
by muzyk-n-art
Summary: I really suck at this just read it. Lemon in later chapters, ShinoShika action grin
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be really fun.

Hope you all enjoy it.

Shino's POV

_Italics- _thoughts

**_Italic Bold-_** Shino talking to his bugs

**Bold Underlined-** Bugs

_Damnit!_ I take my glasses off to clean them while everyone was looking the other way. I see Hinata glance my way and smile. She is the only person who has seen my eyes beside my father.

"Ha!" I say under my breath.

"Yo, Shino! Can you tell us anything?" Kiba asked, Akamaru staring intently at me.

"Um…" I cast my senses. **_Tell me what you see._** I wait while taking in my surroundings. **Two ninjas northwest from Kurenai, three southeast from Kiba and Akamaru. **

"Two ninjas northwest from Sensei and three southeast from you." I repeated.

"Good!" Kurenai said startling Hinata. "I'll take the two from my side and you guys will take those on Kiba's side."

"Ay." I said

Shikamaru's POV

"You know what…" Choji started to say

"Actually I do." I said. I really didn't want to hear his mouth at the moment. He murmured something about me being a smart ass and I laughed, little did he know. I hated Mondays. Asuma was waiting for his dear Kurenai to arrive from their mission. I could've cared less but Asuma was a better father figure than my father. Ino was staring at me and I was staring to get sick of it. I was going to say something when I heard a very manly grunt, exited grunt, from my left side.

"They're here." Asuma said trying to hide his expression from us. I saw Hinata first. Then came Kiba and Kurenai. Shino sauntered by last. I felt something weird when I saw him. Heat flushed downward and I felt a twinge something in my stomach so I looked up into the clouds, they beautiful.

Shino

I watched Kurenai be embraced by Asuma and I looked at the Shikamaru kid. I could see him avoiding me and how tight his pants were when he saw me. I chuckled and it became tighter. I was beginning to enjoy this. I evaluated my victim. _Nice ass. Good size could be fun._

"I'm going home." I said. I walked to my mansion when I saw my father talking to someone.

"It'll be fun." I heard him saying. Some poor girl was standing against the wall and blushing madly.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing." Shibi said with a deadly grin. _I shouldn't go home. Dad would be busy with that girl. **One of you go and tell him I'm back, and won't go home to after he's done.**_

Shikamaru

I walked past dad and into my room. I instantly locked the door, and grabbed the bottle of lotion on my dresser. _Dad is past out on the couch. I could cum in his mouth and he still wouldn't wake up. Better not though._ I squeeze some lotion on my hand and undo my pants. I stroke my throbbing cock and moan with pleasure. _This feels sooo good._ I stroke it faster and shiver and the sound. About 5 minutes past and I hear a knock at the door and I yell who is it.

"Aburame Shino!" As soon as I heard the name I came. _Damnit! Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!!_

"Coming!" I yell and clean up my mess.

Shino

Shikamaru answers the door. I give him one of my father's deadly grins and walk in without him saying anything. I could smell his fresh cum all other him and smirked at his past out father on the couch.

"Um…What are you doing here?" He said, his pants tighten once again. _I enjoy this boy's innocence._

"I just wanted to come by and check you out." He gave me a confused look. So I went towards him and kissed him, hard.

Please review, its only my second story and I wanted to do something new.

Thanks


	2. Uh Oh

CHAPTER 2

_That was amazing!!_ Shino shook his head. _I'll have to come back for more!_ Shino could have killed himself. He NEVER came back for more. No matter how good it was.

He was lying on Shikamaru's bed. _He really should have a bigger bed._ Shino sighed as he remembered the night's activity.

**_Shino kissed Shikamaru really hard. Shikamaru staggered back some but never pushed him away. Shikamaru gradually relaxed and brought his hands around Shino's waist. A soft moan escaped Shikamaru's lips as he slammed his door shut and walked backward toward his room. When they came up for air Shikamaru had locked his door and started to remove Shino's shirt. Shino had a smile plastered his face and a boner that could have had a tree seemed soft as a feather. Shikamaru gasped and held his breath when he saw it. Shino slowly removed his pants and urged Shikamaru to do the same. Shino was surprised when he saw the other boy's size. It was bigger than anyone would have thought. Although Shino's was bigger, Shino had to prepare for the worst in the morning. But, he hadn't thought that far. Shino walked forward and pressed his lips onto the awaiting nude boys' and fell onto the bed. Shikamaru started to stroke the other boy and wiggled to get comfortable under Shino. Shino moaned with ecstasy as he was about to come. When he did, only to be hard again as Shikamaru fingered him lightly, Shikamaru descended his forward to lick the ti-_**

Shino jumped when he heard a grunt. He turned to his still nude/asleep partner when-

"WHAT THE FUCK!!"

Sorry it's so short. Hope you liked it.


End file.
